


Sanctuary

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Mating Games 2014, Mating Games: Non Penetration Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started a war tonight. She knows that, Allison knows that, and there's never been sanctuary for a hunter in this town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the non-penetration challenge at Mating Games

Allison's head tips back, dark hair spilling around Kira's fingers, and her laughter is a light, happy thing that wraps around them both and banishes the shadows into the corners. It's a silly thing to think, Kira knows that, but she likes it. She likes the way thinking it makes her feel, like she's mixed into that sound, curling around Allison's body and skimming over her skin.

She smiles to match Allison's, tips forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the curve of Allison's breast. She lingers there, inhaling the scent of them together, and letting her head swim with it. She's not supposed to be here, they aren't supposed to be together, and she's going to celebrate every single second of it.

Somewhere, across town, Allison's parents and aunt are looking for Kira's family. They're hunting something they don't understand and Kira almost feels sorry for them. They don't know what Beacon Hills is, there's no sanctuary within it for hunters, much less who protects it.

Allison's mouth on hers, hands tight in her hair, yanks Kira out of the thought. "Not here," she says, breath hot on Kira's skin, "Not _now._ "

She's right, she always is, and when she bites at Kira's lip, fingers sliding between her legs, Kira can forget anything.

*

Her mom knows about them, presses her lips together, her disapproval more about Allison's parents than her gender and that shouldn't be depressing, but it is. Kira can feel the kitsune's power now, thunderstorms make her skin sing, and she wants to be _normal_ , even if normal means _that._

Mom just smiles, sad and understanding, but Dad at least makes an attempt. Sure, there's a twinkle of laughter in his eyes when he forbids her from seeing Allison, but it's the thought that counts and Kira loves him all the more.

She sneaks out anyway and grimaces when Dad gives her a thumbs up through the window.

_Seriously._

*

Leaves crunch beneath their feet as they press against the giant oak. Allison pushes Kira into the bark, drops to her knees and grins up, "Don't move," she says, eyes bright with something that makes Kira's breath catch in her chest.

The fall air's cold against her skin as Allison works her tights down, but Kira ignores it. Just plants her feet until Allison lifts one leg and drapes it over her shoulder.

Kira looks at the sky and hopes that Derek's gone into town. When Allison puts her mouth to her, licking a slow, torturous path along her cunt before sucking her clit, there's no chance of staying quiet and she'll never be able to look him in the eye ever again.

Allison sucks, hard, and Kira keens.

The sound echoes through the trees and, the next time she sees him, Derek's cheeks hint at red.

*

She's not sorry.

*

Kate's dead, Derek's uncle with her, and Kira doesn't know what to do. She hides at her door, listening to Mom talk to Derek's sister, their voices quiet and serious, words like 'war' and 'retaliation' get thrown around and Kira's heart beats so loudly in her ears that she almost misses the sound of her window closing behind her.

Almost.

Allison's face is pale, streaked with mascara from her tears, and Kira kisses her when she can't think of anything to say.

Except then she's mumbling, "You're _freezing_ ," and pulling Allison closer.

"I couldn't go home," Allison says into her neck. "Can't ever."

She won't have to. Kira doesn't say it, doesn't dare, but she thinks it so fiercely that it doesn't even matter.

*

Allison doesn't warm up until they're locked in the bathroom together, the shower's hot water beating down on them both as Kira presses Allison against the wall, fingers moving in a lazy circle over her clit.

It's her turn to go to her knees now, ignoring the shower as she licks over Allison's skin, makes her cry out and go weak.

They started a war tonight. She knows that, Allison knows that, and there's never been sanctuary for a hunter in this town. Not in all the centuries her mother's protected it.

Especially not for an Argent.

Not until now.


End file.
